


Kenric

by sweetimagines



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn Fanfic, Kenric, Original Character - Freeform, Pregnancy, Rose Tico - Freeform, Rose Tico Fanfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, finn - Freeform, finnrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetimagines/pseuds/sweetimagines
Summary: When war is over, love blossoms and heals whatever hate distorted.





	Kenric

Rose has been sitting on the sink counter in the small fresher of Finn and her’s in-base home, all afternoon after comming in sick for work - the Resistance might have won the war, but there’s still plenty to be done -, which isn’t a lie, since she was throwing up all morning. 

She’s been avoiding what she somehow already knows. It only gets confirmed when she glances at the positive result on her pregnancy test.

Rose’s palms sweet cold. The war hasn’t even been over long enough for them to feel safe and they’re married for even less, but ultimately this is what they were fighting for.

She’s terrified and undoubtedly that makes her think about Paige. Courage was never something Rose identified with personally, but her sister was the definition of bravery.

Rose has always been afraid, and most of all of being responsible for another life, which is what being a parent is all about. 

The one thing that made her feel safe even on the most dangerous of times was sitting on her sister’s lap in the gunner seat of the StarFortress and just letting her warm embrace soothe her on so many jumps back and forth from D’Qar before the First Order took Paige.

Rose can only imagine what she would say about her pregnancy. It’s hard not to think her sister would deal with the situation so much better, but Paige would not stand for her younger sister putting herself down.

With that in mind, she stands up, runs some cold water over her face to hide the redness from crying and takes a deep breath. “I miss you, Pae-Pae.” 

Rose has no idea what she’ll tell Finn. They’re still in the honeymoon phase so they haven’t really discussed younglings yet, therefore she doesn’t even know whether he wants them.

She knows her husband is just starting to live a life - before that, he was just stoormtrooper FN-2187 - and she feels that being responsible for a child will be too much too fast for him and their child will end up being a burden. 

Finn will not leave them, no matter what. Even though he renounced the First Order and was literally trying to escape the Resistance when she met him, he has grown. 

Rose doesn’t get much time to think about as she hears the front door slide open - it got some rust after Finn spilled half his ale on his first time drinking, it only got worse when Poe tried to fix it, so now it just makes a really loud thud every time it opens or closes - letting her know her husband decided to come home for lunch.

“Hi, Rose. Felling better?” Finn asks as he takes off his jacket and throws it on the coat hanger. 

“A lot more now.” Rose chuckles quietly because he looks ridiculous with that poorly sown jacket Poe gave him, but he refuses to get it properly fixed. 

“Good! Because I brought you some soup from the mess hall.” He kisses her cheeks sweetly before getting two spoons for them.

She then choses to wait until she gets confirmation from the med center that she’s truly pregnant to tell him. This feels so good and she wants to hold on to it for just a little longer.

* * *

Finn can’t say he’s shocked when Rose tell him about the pregnancy. They haven’t exactly been safe since the hooneymoon but he still has no idea how to react.

He feels lucky that his wife understands him so well that she allows him time to process. She even offered time apart if that’s what he needed. He refused immediately, though. 

Nonetheless, Finn’s restless in bed next to Rose, not getting any shut eye. He tries his hardest to remember something, anything, about his mother and father, but comes up empty. He was far too young when the First Order stripped him from his family. The closest thing he had to a parent was Captain Phasma.

Being raised by a warrior made him proficient in fighting with any weapon given to him, surviving in basically any situation and even understanding machinery, but in no way did it prepare him to be a father. He’s scared of messing up their kid by not knowing what to do.

The more he thinks about it, the more it sinks in. They are having a baby and it scares him just a bit less as the hours go by. Soon he’s considering names rather than ways he could potentially screw up.

“Rose? Are you awake?” He doesn’t get an answer so he begins planting kisses all over his wife’s face until she wakes up.

“Hmm?” She mumbles through a yawn.

“If we’re having a girl we should name her Paige.” Finn couldn’t wait until the morning to tell her. After the inicial panic passed, all he thinks about is taking care of his family.

Rose opens her eyes wide, smiling silly. “Really?” She can hardly believe her husband would honor her sister in such a special way and that he’s comfortable with the idea of having a baby. “What if it’s a boy?”

“What about P…” He’s cut off before finishing.

“I am NOT naming our child Poe.” The thought of two Poes messing around base is beyond amusing.

“But he gave me my name… I owe him.” Finn is forever grateful to him, the first person who saw him a human being rather than a weapon.

Rose sighs in surrender. “We better be having a girl…” She giggles as Finn showers her in grateful kisses. “Don’t get too excited. Poe can be a MIDDLE name. We don’t want Commander Dameron to get too cocky about it.”

“Paige Poe Tico also sounds good, though.” He teases, since there’s no way he’ll actually name their child that.

“Don’t even joke with me, Finn!” She tries to stay serious but ends up bursting into laughter along with her husband.

“I love you and we’ll figure this out together.” Finn tangles his fingers on her’s, kissing the back of her hand.

“I love you, Finn.” In that moment, Rose knows he’s right and that she was foolish for worrying. 

* * *

 ****After their first holosound, the Ticos decide to keep the pregnancy between them for as long as possible, so Leia can’t make her stop working. But eventually her baby bump starts showing and they have to come clean.

Obviously the General wasn’t fooled for a single second, but Poe is furious that he didn’t figure it out. He forgives himself, though, when they announce he’s going to be the baby’s godfather. 

The Ticos appreciate the care they get once everyone knows. Some people give them advice and others just offer to babysit whenever they need. Truth is they’re slowly learning what it takes to be a parent.

Finn tries to rely on research but that lands him to sleep on the couch after he tells Rose about an article explaining how hormones can make women go crazy while pregnant. He’ll never mention hormones anymore.

Rose knows she’s snapping at Finn too easily and over dumb reasons, so she’s grateful that no matter what, he stands by her side. She’s sure he’s doing his best for her - them.

To his delight, after every small fight there’s make-up sex. He guesses it’s fueled by hormones, but doesn’t dare mention it. Why ruin a good thing?

* * *

 ****In what felt like the blink of an eye, six months passed and all her friends insisted on throwing her a baby shower. Rose thought it was too much to handle, so Poe offered to organize it. She agreed, since it’s a sign that things are slowly getting back to normal and the war is just a bad memory, a nightmare.

What she imagined would be a small gathering turns out to be a full glam party. She can only blame herself for expecting less coming from Dameron. In the end, she can’t complain, because it turned out to be a lot of fun and there’s no denying that it felt good to be pampered for an entire day.

Poe’s determined to be the best godfather in the galaxy. He helps Finn assemble a crib, goes shopping for baby clothes with Rose - somehow he manages to find a flight suit onesie -, and he goes as far as to read parenting books on his datapad. However, the best thing he can do as their friend, as their child’s godfather, is way more special than the Ticos can ever imagine…

With the assistance of his squadron and other volunteers, Dameron builds them a full-sized house on the surface of the planet. No words express Rose and Finn’s surprise and gratitude.

The Ticos exchange heartfelt hugs with everyone responsible for giving them a home. They smile through happy tears as Poe gives them a tour and finally hands them their keycard.

“Welcome home!” Dameron fells blessed that he gets to do this for them.

 

* * *

 ****When the time comes for the birth, Rose is regretting ever having unprotected sex, Finn’s face is losing color at the prospect of having to watch a human being coming out of his wife’s vagina, and Poe is just calmly making sure they have everything they need until the med droids kick him out of the room.

A few hours into child birth, Rose finally hears a cry. She holds her newborn baby boy close to her chest after the doctor makes sure he’s healthy. Happy tears fall freely from her eyes. “Welcome, Kenric Poe Tico.” 

Finn is still in shock while he carries this tiny human that has his nose, a full head of black hair just like his mommy, plump lips that remind them of his aunt Paige’s, and lovable, chubby, dark-bronze cheeks. Kenric is now the most important thing in the galaxy to him. “Daddy will protect you at all costs.”

Neither Rose nor Finn, let alone Poe, will allow Kenric to grow up to fight a war, like they had to. They will make sure to keep the peace for the new generation.

* * *

Parenthood ends up being way harder than Finn anticipated. He never allows Rose to see how unprepared he feels or how overwhelmed he is because he knows she is as well.

Poe takes every chance he gets to come play with Kenric and it sparks some jealousy on Finn because his son seems to like his godfather better than him. 

Finn can’t understand what he’s doing wrong. He always feeds and changes his son, rocks him on his lap when he cries and yet, he’s closer with Poe.

Rose giggles when her husband finally shares his insecurities. She tells him that there’s more to Kenric than what meets the eye and that he needs to really take his time to get to know him.

He’s pleasantly surprised when, after weeks of devotion, his son chooses his lap over his godfather’s. His wife was right. All he had to do was get comfortable with Kenric.

For Rose, the struggle is different. Since she breastfeeds, attachment is a natural bond between her and Kenric, which leads to her challenge: getting back to work. 

All Kenric has to do is pucker his lips and she already gives up on leaving. Finn attempts to leave after his wife to try and make it easier for their son to stay with the nanny, but it fails, so he’s the one skipping work that day. The Ticos are absolutely spoiling him rotten but neither is about to stop. 

Eventually, Rose just decides to take him to work with her, which happens to be a good thing for both of them. They get to be together and she can do her job at the same time.

His little face lights up watching his mommy using so many weird tools to build things. 

Kenric also loves listening to bedtime stories - even if both Finn and Rose are exhausted, they still read or tell him one every single night -, specially when they’re about his aunt Paige. He specially likes to cuddle his mommy tightly until she smiles if she ever gets sad about her sister.

He laughs the hardest when uncle Poe comes over for dinner and his daddy tries to translate BB-8′s beeps - it’s never accurate but always something funny. 

But his ultimate favorite thing is when uncle Poe flies him across the room like he does on his X-Wing or his daddy pretends to be an AT-AT walker for him to ride. 

Finn and Rose might not have planned to have Kenric, but now they both agree that he’s the best thing that ever happened to them.


End file.
